1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a digital photographing method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taking a series of consecutive photographs is often used to capture a desired scene by a photographer. However, consecutive photographing generally uses predetermined intervals between shots, sometimes making it difficult for the photographer to capture the desired scene.